


unpopular opinions

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Coffee, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Sam has an unpopular opinion: coffee is not that good. If only his boyfriend had the same opinion...





	unpopular opinions

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write a Rant here, that -- i think -- i said i'd do some days ago, but it might not be the appropriate place for it. so no rant.
> 
> prompt of today: doing something hot.
> 
> it really is about different tastes and opinions But coffee's overrated.
> 
> rated as teen and up because of 1 -- or more. -- swear word
> 
> just like with the nsfw challenge, i decided to end this like i began it. that is, with the same couple.

The coffee, Bucky’s new reason to live, is coming to life.

“I love you a lot,” Sam explains. “and you know that, don’t you?”

He nods.

“But I’m not gonna drink that thing.”

“Not to worry,” after all, sugar might be cheating, but it exists.

The coffee, Sam’s biggest fear or enemy, probably something between the two, is hot as fuck. Burning hot.

“Do you think I’ll burn my tongue if I try to drink it?”

Sam’s _no_ sounds genuinely curious, but Bucky thinks his boyfriend had enough of this and is plotting to murder him.

Or maybe the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> doing something hot. got it??? got it??? HAHAHAHAH bad jokes are the best type of jokes.
> 
> would a coffee die if venom was put on it? it seems the only way to 'kill' it to me.
> 
> and... we've come to an end. i'll miss you, challenge


End file.
